castlegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Parallel Dimensions
The Mutliverse Theory, or the Theory of Parallel Dimensions, plays a huge yet subtle role in the Castle Series by Oscar Johansson. The General describes them as being "No further than the length of a shadow." Background The parallel dimension that the protagonists go to during the series is often referred to as the Castleverse, as it is the home of the three castles. For a more detailed history of this dimension, please see the article about the Ancients. Technology Not much is known about this universe. From the images in the Prologue, one might say that the Ancients were as their name suggests: primordial. Yet, if one thinks hard enough, they know that is not true. Weaponry The only known weaponry of the Ancients can be seen in the images of the Prologue. *The Blade of the Wise One - A broad sword with a strange pattern of missing sections of metal. This sword has a very futuristic apparel and is always seen with blood on its sharp side. In one picture, the Wise One is slicing through the arm of a Drone. Though it is possible that the blade is as sharp as a katana, capable of slicing through all human tissues and bones with one swipe, this doesn't necissarily mean it is. After all, the Drones are supposedly easily broken. *Swords - Much like the Blade of the Wise One, these swords had a sci-fi look to them, though there were not sections cut out of them like the Wise One's. The pictures are not detailed enough to determin how sharp the swords truly are, though it may be safe to assume that they mirror the Wise One's. *Battle Axes - Battle Axes are seemingly the most common weapon among the Ancients. These weapons are good for hacking and slicing through flesh and bone, where as some swords have difficulty accomplishing this bloody task. Architecture From what the viewers know, they assume that the Castles are the only form of Anceints Architecture still standing. Due to the very vague information about the Ancients, it is uncertain as to how old the Castles are or whether or not the Castles were even built by the archaic races. What the viewers have gathered about the castles is that they are all made of the same type of gray stones, that they are immense, nearly the size of modern-day cities, and that they house the Two Books and the Artifact of Power. Never is it mentioned that the Ancients actually built these castles and, in fact, they could have been built by beings fromyet another parallel dimension. The Ancients Homeworld was home to these castles which were ancient even to the Wise One himself (according to the Prologue). Another interesting point about the castles is that all three of them are located on the top of a plateau. While inside the third castle, Romanov is completely amazed by the handiwork of the ancient fortress. Statues meters high tower over the protagonists as they walk across a chasm outside the main chamber. These statues are of giant hooded figures who are pointing swords towards the ground. Another spectacle was the Alter Room, where the Artifact is located. The room itself looks like a large bowl lined with stairs leading into the circular base. A few feet in and a giant cone-shaped staircase leads to the platform where the small black orb waits. Travel Still only speculation, the Ancients may have been able to visit other planets, alien worlds within their own dimension. The Evils were said to have "spread among the stars..." meaning to other planets in deep space. It could be possible that they were spawned on other worlds by psychic warriors who left their homeworld in an attempt to expand their horizons and colonize other worlds. This would obviously mean that the inter-species war described in the Prologue could litterally have meant a war between aliens. All this is yet to be confirmed, and is likely to just be fan speculation. Places The planet is a barren wasteland; gray and covered in thick haze and endless clouds that blot out the sun. The planet seems to have undergone a horrible disaster that consumed all the planets natural resources. In the Prologue, images of the Wise One and his legions of warriors are seen fighting or traversing hills and plains covered in snow. The falling snow in these pictures prooves that water existed at one point on the planet. In earth's dimension (and probably the Castleverse as well) life needs water to survive. This suggests that the planet could have either been in an ice age or was experiencing winter and that elsewhere, there was probably forests teaming with life. Another interesting detail is that at the end of Catle Repercussion part D, it begins to rain as the chopper leaves. This may be because the Artifact was taken and released and energry but nothing is know about this strange phenomenon. Now, however, the planet has no structures or landmarks save it be the three Castles. Inhabitants The Castleverse is currently uninhabitted, unless one counts the Evils, which is a scary thought in and of itself. No life anywhere. Not a single bird or bug or plant. The only things that are technically "living" are the undead hordes of monsters and the giant Dragons that hide within the castles. Things to attack The Demons, the Freaks, the Evils. Whatever term one choses for them, these monstrosities are sleeping deep within each castle, waiting for the chance to eat flesh again. Resources The only resource in the Castleverse is what is contained within the Artifact. Apparently, this was an energy source, probably the psychic power of the Wise One, or maybe the power of the Parasite (the ??? in Repercussions). See also * Link External links